


Experience Comes From Bad Judgement

by elyssblair



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nathan can no longer deny someone is trying to kill him, he agrees to let his business partner and ex-wife, Allie, hire him a bodyguard. After a getting too close to a witness he was supposed to protect got Jack shot and nearly killed, he’d left the Marshal service and started his own personal security firm. </p>
<p>Allie warned Jack her partner was ‘difficult to deal with’ but he figured one genius scientist would be easy. He really was not prepared for Nathan Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience Comes From Bad Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to sexycazzy for the lovely art!
> 
> *written for smallfandombang

Nathan relaxed in the backseat of his Lexus and reviewed the synopsis Fargo had put together on the Multi-functional Agriculture Drone. The MAD was one of his companies most promising projects and today's off-site test could be an important turning point in the research. Which was why he was on his way to personally oversee the testing.

It didn't explain why Allison had tagged along, however. Granted, she was his business partner and half-owner of Eureka Research Initiative. But as an expert on neuroscience, not to mention a brilliant doctor, Allie oversaw the bio-science divisions and left engineering and physical science projects to him.

It also did not explain why Jo Lupo was accompanying them, sitting in the front seat next to Henry.

"Allie, explain to me again why you thought our Security Director needed to come along on a routine off-site test?"

Jo twitched, glanced back with a raised eyebrow, gave him a pointed look, then went back to doing whatever she was doing on her tablet. She'd never forgiven him for taking six months to promote her from acting to permanent director.

"Nathan," Allison's admonished. "This project has used a great deal of the company resources and a successful test will mean securing important contracts and recouping our investment."

"I love it when you talk profit and loss," Nathan smirked at her and Allison rolled her eyes in return. "That still doesn't explain why the usual security detail assigned to testing isn't sufficient. Jo is responsible for the company as a whole. Shouldn't she be doing that?"

Allison pursed her lips at him then turned to stare out the window and ignored him, refusing to admit her true motivation. Unfortunately for her, he knew her too well. They'd been partners for five years. Six months of that they'd been married, until they'd realized that if they wanted the company, and their sanity, to survive, they were better off as friends.

It had surprised them how easily they'd been able to go back to a comfortable friendship. Surprised Nathan that Allie really and truly still cared about him, even if she didn't want to be married to him. He'd never been good at maintaining long-term relationships. He had a tendency to drive people away. He'd been sure their brief, disastrous marriage would have killed anything she felt.

Three years later, though, she still acted like a mother hen where he was concerned. He grumbled about it but admitted to himself he'd be lost if she ever stopped.

Today was a perfect example of her over protectiveness. A couple of accidents at other test sites had left her apprehensive and jumping to conclusions. Which was the real reason she'd invited Jo along.

The car pulled to a stop at the rolling field of corn that was today's testing ground. Off to the side, Dr. Patri and Dr. Dolph were making last minute adjustments to the drones and remote operating controls.

Henry opened the door and Nathan hung back, letting Jo and Allison exit first.

Henry was another person Nathan found completely unfathomable. He'd walked away from a brilliant career and now seemed perfectly content to act as Nathan's chauffeur. Happy to drive when needed and tinker in the garage.

By the time he got out of the car, Jo was glaring at everyone and everything like they were secretly plotting to take over the world. Or, at least, ERI. Allison and Henry had they heads together talking quietly in concerned tones, every once in a while casting an anxious glance in his direction. Nathan rolled his shoulders, straightened the cuffs of his suit and ignored them. First, he went over to talk to Dr. Patri, who assured him everything would be in perfect working order and the test should go off without a hitch.

Then he moved up to the top of a small rise where he'd have the best view of the three drones lifting up into the air. Dr. Patri manipulated the control, sending the crafts over the crops in a precise pattern while Dr. Dolph monitored the constant stream of information being sent back by the machines.

The first pass would be a test of their surveying capabilities. Then they would take a second pass to test the irrigation capabilities.

The initial flight looked good, though he'd need to study the accumulated data in detail once he returned to his office to make a final determination. The responsiveness and smooth flying, however, was promising.

Then Patri began agitatedly calling for Dolph. The two of them, looking pale and concerned, frantically worked on the control pads. When Nathan glanced back up, one of the drones had broken off from the formation and headed straight for him.

"Nathan, look out!"

Allies cries hit his ears at about the same time Jo hit his body. The impact threw them both to the ground and Jo continued the movement, rolling them over and over until they came to a stop about twenty feet away from where Nathan had stood.

The sound of something heavy and metallic slamming into the ground had Nathan pushing her off of him to see what was going on.  Henry had wrested control away from Patri and the two remaining drones were setting down, undamaged.

The rogue drone, however, was crumpled and unsalvageable. Nathan groaned in frustration at the loss of a large chunk of the agriculture research budget going up in smoke. Then he saw the circle of acid-burned grass in the spot where he'd been standing.

This test was supposed to be water only. No fertilizer yet. Certainly not anything that would do  _that_  to vegetation.

Nathan shifted his attention over to Patri and Dolph, the two scientists cowering from his scowl.

"What the hell was in that thing?"

"Water. We filled them with water from the existing irrigation system by the barn last night. "

He pointed out the factory size building several hundred yards away.

"The barn?" Jo pushed in to add her own angry growl. "Security was informed the drones would remain in the lab until this morning. Why were they in the barn last night?"

Patri winced and ducked his head. "It's an important test, so we kind of did solo pre-test run. Just to be sure."

"We sent you and Dr. Stark a memo last night," Dolph added half-heartedly. If he thought that was going to get him anywhere with Jo, he did not know her at all.

"A memo? Even if I got it, which I. Did. Not," she snarled and both men flinched. "That is so far out of SOP I can't even…"

She continued chewing out the scientists while Henry and Allison helped Nathan to his feet.

"Nathan. This wasn't an accident."

"No. I don't suppose it was."

"Neither was the overloaded sonic drill two weeks ago."

"Or the malfunctioning personal shield prototype last month." Henry added.

"Now, wait…"

"Nathan. Someone is trying to kill you. It's time we hire a professional to protect you."

"I don't think it's quite that dire. I don't like outsiders in our business," he insisted. After Beverly— He didn't want anyone getting into his or his company's business without him being absolutely certain of their motives. "Jo can look into it."

"Jo is in charge of  _company_  security. One, she shouldn't be taking her attention away from her primary duties. Two, we need someone who can protect  _you_  and investigate at the same time."

"We're not involving the police, Allie. We don't need that kind of publicity."

"Don't worry about it, Nathan. I wasn't thinking about the police. I'll take care of it. In the mean time, promise you'll stick close to Jo and Henry."

When she looked at him like that, a mix of demand and plea, he couldn't say no. Even if he knew he was going to regret it.

"Of course, Allie. Whatever you want."

#

Jack sat at the cafe table flipping through the file while he waited for the potential client to arrive. The report consisted both of the information the client had sent ahead as well as everything his assistant, Sarah, could dig up on Dr. Allison Blake, Dr. Nathan Stark and Eureka Research Initiative.

Stark had multiple degrees, dozens of patents and paradigm shifting discoveries, and a Nobel Prize. Dr. Blake wasn't far behind him in accomplishments. They'd founded ERI as a private scientific think tank and already led the world in several areas of cutting edge science and technology.

He raised an eyebrow at the part where they'd married and divorced amicably within six months, the company not missing a stride. According to all reports, they were better friends now, than they had been before.

Jack thought about his own acrimonious divorce. He and his ex still couldn't be in the same room with each other for longer than twenty minutes without a screaming match breaking out. Case in point, their conversation last week about Zoe's summer vacation.

Renewing his relationship with his daughter had been a major part of the reason he'd left the Marshal Service and started his own security firm.

He rubbed the bullet scar on his thigh that was the other part of the reason. Getting shot and by the person he was supposed to be protecting changed ones perspective. Nearly dying combined with a long recovery had given him plenty of time to think about his priorities. Zoe had been at the top of his list. So he'd left the Marshal Service, started his own business and made an effort to be around for everything from her debut as lead in the school play to spontaneous trips for ice cream on a sunny summer day.

There wouldn't be any of that this summer, however. Abby's new husband had booked a month-long European tour for the three of them. During _Jack's_ time. He couldn't very well tell his daughter she couldn't go because he was going to hold her mother to the letter of the court ordered custody agreement. So he'd gritted his teeth and told her to bring him home some cool souvenirs. 

He'd made sure to let Abby know what he thought of the tactic, though. Loudly and with lots of inappropriate language he'd kind of regretted until she'd had the nerve to call  _him_  selfish.

So, he had a month where he'd mostly cleared his calendar that was now wide open.

"Mr. Carter?"

Allison Blake was even lovelier in person than in her picture and Jack stared like an idiot for a moment or two too long.

"Ah, hi," he finally said, scrambling clumsily to his feet and offering his hand. "You must be Dr. Blake."

"Call me Allison, please." Her lips curved in amusement and she took a seat at the table.

"Jack," he said in return. Wits gathered, he let his mouth curl in a smile he'd been told was adorable. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you." Her tone was polite, but no nonsense and Jack took the hint.

The half-hearted attempt at flirting had been a habit he didn't know why he couldn't seem to break. After Abby, he'd given up on women, deciding to limit himself to men instead. Men he understood. Men understood him. And there were no unfilled expectations.

After Alana, he'd learned his lesson about letting himself get too emotionally drawn into the life of someone he was supposed to be protecting.

So, business, then. He settled back into his seat and put himself into professional mode.

"I've read the reports you sent to my office, but I'd like to hear from you exactly what happened."

Jack listened intently while she described the testing 'accidents' that sounded a little too similar to be coincidence. He also paid close attention to her posture and her tone. Dr. Blake had the right mix of concern and exasperation at Nathan Stark's dismissive attitude. But he'd learned a long time ago not to take anything, or anyone, at face value.

He leaned forward, trying his best to look serious and stern.

"Part of our job is to be curious and determined. We stick our noses into things people don't think are any of our business. If you're not okay with that, tell me now."

"I'm hiring you to be thorough, even if that makes some of us uncomfortable."

"I did some of my own research. Your divorce… it's unusual for exes to be quite so amicable. I'm sure there must be some acrimony?"

Her eyes widened then narrowed when what he was asking, what he was suggesting, sank in.

"You think I might be involved? I'm hiring you to  _protect_  Nathan."

He leaned forward, serious and intent.

"According to my reports, you're a very smart woman. Medical degree, awards and achievements and accolades out the wazoo. In my experience, geniuses tend to believe they can outwit people like me. You wouldn't be the first person to hire a bodyguard as an attempt to throw suspicion elsewhere."

Allison folded her hands together and leaned forward on the table, intense and formidable.

"Nathan and I started the company together. The first year or two, we spent nearly every waking moment with each other trying to make it work. At some point, we started falling into bed together as well. Marriage seemed like the next logical step."

She sighed, leaning back looking both regretful and nostalgic.  "It didn't take long to realize it was a mistake. We were good friends but we weren't in love. We made ourselves and each other and everyone else around us miserable for six months. Then we had a little too much wine at a reception one night and it all came pouring out. It was a relief to hear him say he didn't want to be married to me any more than I wanted to be married to him."

"We filed for divorce and have lived happily ever after since then."

Jack looked her over, assessing her expression and her body language but nothing he'd read in reports or observed led him to believe she was being anything less than completely candid.

He relaxed, smiled and held out his hand. "Okay. You've hired Carter and Associates Personal Security."

She took his hand, her eyes warm with relief. "Thank you, Jack."

"Don't thank me until you've seen the bill," he said. It was an old joke but still always got at least a polite chuckle. "I'll send Andy over to ERI right away. He'll be primary and take the lead on the protective detail—"

"No."

Her vehemence startled him.

"Excuse me?"

"I did my own research. Every one said Jack Carter is the best. That's why I came to you. I need the best to protect Nathan."

"I'm the boss, now. I do the coordinating. I don't really go into the field anymore."

Except, he stayed in the office so he'd have more time to spend with Zoe. So he'd have a chance to rebuild his relationship with his daughter. The daughter currently on her way to France.

"Please, Jack. Nathan and I may be divorced, but he's family. Wouldn't you want the best to protect your family?"

Her eyes were shining with tears she refused to let fall and he'd always been a sucker for strong women. What the hell. It wasn't like he had anything better to do for the next month except brood, anyway.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go meet the man someone wants to kill."

He followed her out of the cafe, and couldn't help noticing the way she kept biting her lip and throwing little glances in his direction. He had a sinking sensation the other shoe was about to drop.

"Okay, what is it? What did you leave out?"

"It's not… It's just- I should warn you that Nathan's not the easiest person to get along with at the best of times. He knows I'm hiring someone to look into it, but he doesn't exactly know he's getting a bodyguard."

Jack squeezed his eyes tight for a second. Uncooperative clients, always he's favorite.

Good thing he liked a challenge. He opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Well, then, let's go break the good news to you ex, shall we?"

#

Nathan had lost his jacket as soon as he got back to the office. Two hours of combing through the flight data of the MADs, and he'd gotten rid of the tie, unbuttoned his collar and rolled up his sleeves.

Everything was perfect. The other two drones had responded exactly as expected. In fact, the rogue drone had reacted perfectly. Right up until it stopped responding to Patri's control completely. The data could only lead him to one conclusion. Someone had somehow gained control of the drone. Coupled with replacing the water with acid, it led to only one conclusion. Deliberate sabotage.

Nathan wasn't as convinced as Allie, however, that the attack was focused on him. So far, none of the 'accidents' had harmed him. They could easily be simple attempts to discredit or delay ERI.

There was a brief knock on his office door, but, as usual, Fargo didn't wait for Nathan's invitation before poking his head in.

"Dr. Blake is here to see you, Dr. Stark."

"Fargo, could you let her know I'm in the middle of some—" he stopped abruptly when Allie stepped around his assistant, followed by an attractive man in a suit. He didn't know why he had a door on his office at all, since everyone ignored the unmistakable sign of it being closed.

"Never mind. I apparently have time, after all."

Allison gave him a tight lipped frown for his sarcasm and that look that told him to behave. He didn't know why she bothered. He'd never paid attention to it before.

"Nathan, I hope we're not interrupting?"

"Well, actually, Allie…"

"Good," she cut him off and turned to the stranger who watched the exchange with open amusement. The smile was wide and warm, eyes sparked with a glint that felt like he was inviting everyone to share the humor.

"Jack Carter, this is Nathan Stark, my business partner and the Director of ERI. Nathan, this is Jack." She waved a hand between them as she rushed through the introductions, no doubt not wanting to give Nathan a chance to ask any of his multitude questions. "Jack, have a seat please. I can have Fargo get some refreshments, if you'd like?"

"No, thanks, I'm good," he said, sitting in the chair directly across from Nathan. Sitting, perhaps being a generous term. Sprawl might be a better description. The man seemed to take up the entire piece of furniture, arms relaxed and legs stretched out in front of him, like he was settling in for a long stay.

"Uh, Allison, this  _is_  my office." He felt a need to stress that fact. "Shouldn't I be one to offer refreshments and invitations to sit?"

"Yes," Allison agreed, taking a seat in the empty chair to Carter's left. "But you won't."

Nathan had to concede the point. "Fair enough. I don't suppose you want to tell me who this is and why you've invaded my office?"

After the disaster this morning, he had a feeling he knew, but surely she couldn't have made arrangements already?

"Jack is the owner of Carter and Associates Personal Security. He's agreed to see to your protection and the investigation."

Leaning back in his chair, Nathan put the tips of his fingers together and stared at his ex-wife.

"Allie, I only agreed to outside help this morning. Surely, you want to take your time and make an informed decision. Insure whoever you bring is the best choice." Nathan tilted his head, nodding slightly at the stranger in his office. "No offense, Mr. Carter."

Oh, none taken."

The laughter underlying words made Nathan's back stiffen in irritation and the glare he directed at the man became a slow perusal. Jack Carter was good looking, and now that he studied the man more closely, Nathan noticed the well-conditioned body under the suit. The man was confident and relaxed. And, apparently, amused by the way Nathan scrutinized him.

Then Carter leaned forward, the casual body language tightening, his entire demeanor changing in a blink from open, friendly and relaxed into something that radiated predatory grace and laser-focus.

"I spent fifteen years in the U.S. Marshals Service. I never lost anyone under my care. I caught every fugitive I went after. My company's record of success is the same. I can assure you, you and ERI are in good hands, Mr. Stark."

"Dr. Stark," he corrected, more out of habit than ire. Carter's eyes rolled, but he also flashed the wide smile Nathan found himself enjoying much more than he should.

"Nathan, I assure you I did thoroughly research the options," Allie's matter-of-fact tone drew his attention back to her and he raised an eyebrow at her smirk. "Just because you refused to see the truth, it doesn't mean the rest of us were ignoring it. Jo reached out to some people she knew. Carter and Associates was always the first name that came up."

Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply. He knew when he was outmaneuvered. "All right, fine. How, exactly is this going to work?"

"I'll take lead on your personal security and act as bodyguard any time you leave the ERI building. I'll also be checking the company's security protocols and doing any investigating within the company. My second-in-command, Andy will lead the investigation outside of ERI."

Nathan stared at him. A bodyguard. An invasive investigation. No doubt upsetting the delicate psyche of some of the world's foremost minds.

"Allison, are you sure—"

"Yes, Nathan. I'm sure. Even if I'm wrong and they're not after you, someone sabotaged the test this morning. Someone could have been hurt. We need to put a stop to it."

Nathan swallowed, thinking about what he would have done if it had been Allie who'd been standing where he had been. Or if Jo hadn't been quick enough and gotten sprayed with the acid.

"All right, we'll do it your way, for now," he conceded. Picking up his tablet, he paused, wanting to make his opinion clear. "But I'm a busy man, Carter. Don't get in the way of my work."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Stark." He lifted his hands in a conciliatory gesture for a moment. Then he leaned forward, all humor gone, face serious and resolute. "Unless it means saving your life. Hope that won't be too much of an inconvenience for you?"

Allison smothered a laugh and stood up. "Jack, why don't I show you around and introduce you to our Security Director? Jo can show you our systems and answer any questions you have."

"Good idea," he agreed, pushing up out of the chair and followed her to the door. He paused at the threshold and turned back to smile at Nathan. "Don't leave ERI without me, okay?"

Nathan tilted his head up and didn't bother to hide his amusement.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Carter."

He watched the man leave, noticing the competent, smooth way he moved. Not Nathan's usual type. A little too much  _everyman_ charm and too few degrees. Then again, things never seem to work out with his usual type.

There was something about the former Marshal. If Nathan had to be under house arrest, he might as well amuse himself.

#

The Security Director's office was as comfortable as Nathan's had been, with deep leather chairs and wide desks that let one spread out. Which was lucky, because the file of nasty and threatening letters Nathan Stark had received over the past five years was actually a box. A large box.

Of course, not everything about the office was comfortable. The cold shoulder and icy glares he'd been getting from Lupo since Allison first introduced them made it clear he was not exactly welcome. Other than the flat, unimpressed stare she'd given when she handed over the box, she'd effectively ignored his existence while sorting through computer files to compile the list of recently terminated employees he'd requested. He'd been in the middle of enough jurisdictional dog-fights to understand where she was coming from, though. Having higher-ups bring in a stranger to do  _your_  job was like a punch to the gut.

He scrubbed his hand over his eyes then turned his chair to face her. "Look, Lupo, I get it."

"Do you?" she asked, glancing up briefly with a doubtful expression before going back to what she was doing.

"I know I'm the interloper, but I'm just here to do a specific job, then I'll be gone again. You'll still the big dog around here."

Her glare shifted from ice-cold to searing in a flash. "Are you comparing me to a dog?"

"No… I… Of course not," Jack stuttered, tripping over his own tongue in an attempt to back pedal. He sighed, cracked his neck and tried again.

"I'm not here to do your job. I wouldn't even know where to start. I protect bodies. Sometimes property. All this," he circled his arm, attempting to encompass all of ERI. "You have to protect ideas. I can't even fathom that."

Lupo rolled her shoulders back, some of the tension easing and her expression thawing a degree or two.

"But my job is people. And I'm very good at it. Let me do my job."

Her head dropped to the side, lips twisting thoughtfully. "People aren't exactly my strong suit."

Jack picked up the stack of papers he'd been sorting. "I've read these letters. It's not your boss's forte, either."

The lips twitched in amusement, briefly. Nathan Stark was objectively gorgeous, the dark hair and intense eyes had drawn Jack's interest the second he'd walked into the office. The prickly arrogance had been obvious, but somehow it had only intrigued Jack more.

"Yeah, Stark is… not easy to get along with, most of the time," Jo conceded.

"Funny, Allison said the same thing."

"Yeah, well, Stark is brilliant but he has a tendency to think he's always right."

Her scowl returned and the terse way she spoke made Jack think there was something personal there. His instincts kicked in and he leaned forward.

"What's he been wrong about, with you?"

A sharp look raked across him, and the temperature dropped in the room.

"It's my job to find out everyone who might hold a grudge." He shrugged, then lifted the letters. "These might be more likely, but I can't overlook anything."

"It was over a year ago."

"Good, then once you tell me, I can put it at the bottom of my priorities list."

He flashed her a good-natured smile, leaned back in the comfy chair and tucked his hands behind his head. Making it clear he wasn't letting it go until he got an answer.

"He left me as 'interim' Security Director for six months because he wasn't convinced I could do the job."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have a PhD," she snarled. "You'd think a few years as an Army Ranger would count as a PhD in ass-kicking, wouldn't you?"

"Uh, yeah," Jack furrowed his brow. "What kind of Security Director has a PhD?"

"Victor Arlan, who had the job before me. Two, actually. Engineering and something to do with computers."

"Why did he leave?"

"Nathan fired him after the whole Beverly thing."

Jack dropped his arms and leaned forward. "What Beverly thing?"

"Right," she said and picked up a tablet, fingers sliding for a second before she handed it to him. "That's the full report. In a nutshell, Beverly Barlowe was a shrink brought in to do some kind of psychological productivity study. We found out later she actually worked for Warren King."

When Jack just stared at her blankly, she shook her head and sighed in exasperation.

"King Industries? It's ERI's biggest competitor. Beverly ended up seducing Arlan and getting away with some company secrets. Needless to say, Nathan was furious."

"Huh," he muttered and scrolled through the file. "How long ago was this?"

"About eighteen months ago."

"Any problems with any of them since then?"

Jo shook her head. "No. Nothing. They got what they wanted."

"Okay," Jack nodded, but something about it poked at his sixth sense. He picked up his phone, hitting one on speed dial.

"Hey, Sarah, I've got some names for you and Andy to run down."

He started with Beverly Barlow and Warren King and the few other names on his list he'd put together so far.

#

Nathan kept his eyes on the work in front of him, ignoring the distraction that had taken up residence in his office. The testing fiasco had set back ERI's plans for the quarter and he had a lot of work ahead of him. Balancing out the budget, schedule and resource allotment in order to accommodate an attempt to get the MADs back up and running as soon as possible would take a lot of creative rearranging of resources.

So the fact that Nathan couldn't keep his eyes off the man sprawled out on his couch was not helping his concentration in the least. At some point, Fargo had taken pity on Carter and delivered a tablet on which he was watching some sort of sporting event. One earbud was snug in his ear, the other tucked under the collar of his shirt so he could listen to the game, as well as monitor their surroundings, while still giving Nathan the silence he needed to work.

Every now and then, however, Carter would jump and make a cut-off sound, like he wanted to shout at the screen. Then he'd glance up at Nathan, flash an apologetic smile and settle back into the couch cushions.

Unfortunately, that was what distracted Nathan the most. At some point, Carter had changed out of his suit and into jeans and a soft blue t-shirt. The cotton hugged his chest, skimmed over his abs and showed off arm muscles that belonged on a professional athlete, not a retired cop.

Some twisted part of Nathan even found the leather gun holster sexy as hell.

"Goddamn it, ref, open your eyes!"

Carter glared at the screen for a moment, then glanced at Nathan with a guilty smile already curving his lips.

Nathan refused to be charmed and held onto his irritation.

"Don't you have something better to be doing?" He was more frustrated with his own wayward libido than Carter's fidgeting, but he had no qualms about taking it out on him. "I assume Allison is paying you well. Shouldn't you be earning it?"

Jack pulled the earbud out with slow, precise movements before setting the tablet aside.

"I've gone through every single one of ERIs security protocols and found no holes or areas of concern. Everything here is top notch. Which is why none of the attacks have taken place on ERI property. Jo is putting the fear of her wrath into your scientists to make sure SOP breaches like this morning never happen again. I've gone through and identified the most relevant threats from the  _boxful_  of nasty letters you've received and my team is looking into all of them. Andy and his team have already been through your house to double check its security. Again, top notch and state of the art."

The thought of strangers in his house made Nathan want to protest, but he'd agreed to the invasion of privacy when he'd let Allison hire private security. Instead, he remained silent and let Carter finish speaking.

"I would like nothing better than a chance to go through your house systems myself. Reviewing the floor plan and doing a room by room walk through are completely different. Unfortunately, I can't do that until you decide to call it a day and we can head to your house."

Startled, Nathan stopped and stared at Jack.

"We…" he coughed and cleared his throat. "You're planning on coming home with me?"

Carter raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, _part-time_ bodyguard seems like a bad idea."

So did the idea of being alone in his house with the hot bodyguard. Except, he didn't really have any choice in the matter. And, as distracted as he was, he wasn't going to be getting any more work done tonight.

Nathan exhaled slowly and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "All right, fine. Let's go."

#

Jack made himself at home in Jo's office after the first day at ERI. It hadn't taken him long to figure out constantly being observed and shadowed made Nathan crankier than usual. And, to be honest, Jack found being in non-stop close proximity to the good looking CEO a little too distracting for his own peace of mind. Jack felt confident enough in the company's security to spend most of his time in the Security Director's office, discussing suspects and future possible targets with Jo.

The door was always open, however, and Jack took comfort in the knowledge that he was never more than ten feet of hallway away from Nathan's office. Jo had also cloned Jack a copy of his schedule, so anytime Nathan left the top floor, Jack was by his side.

Today, he relaxed on Jo's couch, feet up on her desk, right next to where she was taking apart and cleaning her favorite sidearm. She gave him an occasional glare and half-hearted shove, while he listened to Andy's update on the outside investigation, but mostly ignored him until he ended the call. Then Jo looked up expectantly and he shrugged. Four days of investigation and still no promising leads.

"Andy's got guys shadowing Beverly Barlowe and Warren King and Sarah is digging as deep as she can into their financials.  They've found various hints of other underhandedness, but everything they've turned up so far indicates they got what they wanted from Nathan and ERI. Since Nathan isn't pursuing charges, they don't really give a damn about him anymore."

"They got what they wanted, and the only evidence left behind points to an inside job that would just embarrass ERI, so they don't have any need to play clean up."

Jo growled in frustration, and Carter was a little glad her weapon was still in pieces.

"Pretty much what we figured. We're keeping an eye on them, just in case. Andy also interviewed Victor Arlan. He's working security for a small computer tech firm, now. Andy said he was a little drunk and vague, but most of his anger was directed at Beverly. Apparently, he might still be a little bit in love with her. Keeping an eye on his movements, too, but Andy's moving on to interviewing Dr. Carlson and Dr. Raynes, the last two people fired before the suspicious activity started—"

A frowning Allison stepped into the office and Jack broke off his rundown.

"What can we do for you?"

"Nathan's not with you?"

"No, he should be in his office." Jack took a glance at the tablet he'd acquired since starting at ERI. "His meeting in Section 7 isn't for another half hour."

"Yes. I was supposed to meet with him to go over some of the project notes before the meeting, but he's not in his office. I called the lab, but he didn't go down early, either."

Jack's breath caught and his stomach tightened with fear he was unwilling to name. He didn't have time for emotional reactions, he needed to focus on the details and procedure. Still, he didn't take his time rushing down the hall to Nathan's office.

Nothing looked disturbed. No signs of foul play. The only things missing were Nathan and his laptop.

"Jo," he turned, but she held up her hand while barking orders into her phone.

"Seal the gates now, no one in or out. Mobilize the teams and start search pattern alpha— wait, what did you just say?"

If possible, Jo's face twisted even tighter with anger.

"Fine. Keep the gates sealed  and the teams on standby." She snapped her phone closed, pinched her lips and dipped her head like she was counting before looking up.

"Nathan apparently left the facility in his own car thirty minutes ago. He drove through the gate, and, as far as the guard on duty could tell, he was alone and under no duress."

He left. On his own. Without any security. If he was alive when they found him, Jack was going to kill Nathan himself.

Twenty minutes later, a thorough review of the security footage assured them that Nathan had left alone, of his own free will. He'd received no suspect or threatening communications that they were able to determine. He'd apparently decided he just needed to stretch his legs, despite the threat of death.

Allison tried his cell phone but from the frustrated way she shoved it back in her pocket, Jack assumed the son-of-a-bitch still wasn't answering.

"Nathan used to do this a lot, when we were married. He said he needed space, somewhere quiet to think. That he had a place. But he never said where. Everything that's been going on, it's the kind of thing that would drive him to seek solitude." She frowned, her face flattening into frustration and resolve. "The next time he needs space, I'm locking him in the basement."

"We have a temporary cell, to hold intruders until the police arrive," Jo piped, sounding almost enthusiastic. "With a little retrofitting, we could make it suitable for more long term guests."

As tempting as the thought was, Jack knew the important thing was to get to Nathan now, before anyone else did.

He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. "Sarah, the background you did on Stark for me? Give me everything you've got."

#

Nathan was completely absorbed in the mass of wires and steel and circuits spread out in front of him.

Completely absorbed, except for the spike of guilt that popped up every few minutes or so to kick at his conscience. Allison would no doubt have some choice words for him when she found he'd broken his word and slipped out from under the suffocating strictures of the security protocols. Jo would be furious and Henry quietly concerned and disappointed.

And Carter… well, Carter would probably take it personally.

Protecting his client was Carter's number one priority, and he expected to be able to predict and prevent everything that got in the way of that. He'd feel responsible for Nathan going AWOL. Nathan had learned that much over the past few days of having the former Marshal practically in his pocket 24/7.

The guilt was even sharper because he knew Carter had gone out his way to give Nathan as much space as possible, without compromising safety, while they were at ERI. At home, Nathan's home, though, Jack was always there. The trouble wasn't even so much how often they stumbled into one another.

It was how much Nathan liked it.

He could easily lock himself in his den or bedroom. Hell, he could have told Carter he'd rather be alone when they'd ended up in the kitchen or entertainment room together, but he never did.

Instead, he kept finding himself talking to the man. It had started innocently enough with weather over breakfast. Somehow that had led to exchanging childhood anecdotes, while Carter sprawled out next to Nathan on the couch.

Last night, they'd skirted around divorce and broken families and the children who got caught in the middle.

Nathan never talked about Kevin or how much the boy meant to him. Hell, his unwillingness to talk about his feelings had been one of many, many problems in his marriage. But he'd talked to Carter.

So this morning, he'd been out of sorts and rattled by his own uncharacteristic comfort with his bodyguard. Which made him contrarily even more claustrophobic. Of course, Carter had quickly picked up on Nathan's need to work in solitude and made himself scarce during the day.

In turn, Nathan found himself thinking about the absent bodyguard even more. Ridiculous. He was behind schedule and he didn't have time to daydream. He needed to concentrate. He needed someplace to think.

So he'd ducked out without a word and went to hide at his private warehouse. He'd been careful, no one followed him. No one knew about the building he'd bought back in his post-doctoral days. Not even Allison. It was where he kept his personal projects. Things he tinkered with when he needed a distraction or when his brain was so twisted up around a project, he needed to unwind and find focus again. Working there always got him back on track in no time.

A blue light flashed above the door, signaling that someone had tripped the silent alarm he'd installed years ago. Unfortunately, in an attempt to keep his warehouse lab a secret, the alert didn't go anywhere but to that single bulb. Nathan was on his own with whoever had broken in.

Picking up the soldering iron, he knew it was a pathetic weapon but there wasn't anything better within reach. Before he decided if ambushing the intruder or finding a place to hide was the better option, the door to his lab swung open and the muzzle of a gun came through first. Then he saw Carter and sagged with relief.

"Nathan, are you okay? Is there anyone else here?"

The gun shifted to the side, no longer pointing at Nathan, but Carter still held it ready, his eyes darting around the room looking for danger.

Tension wove through his words, concern underlying the sharp professionalism.

"I'm fine. I came alone. There's no one else here," he answered, setting down the soldering iron and breathing carefully to hide his racing heart.

The flicker of guilt flared brighter and Nathan winced when Carter turned wounded eyes on him.

The hurt expression disappeared behind a cool mask of anger and Carter holstered his gun.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why would you leave like that? Let us think you might have been taken, might be hurt or worse?"

Nathan took a deep breath and considered telling the truth. That he hadn't been thinking. That he'd been reacting, hoping that physical distance would cure the diversion of Carter's existence. That he'd been wrong. That blue eyes, stubborn jaw and sure hands kept getting to him, even if only in his imagination.

There was no way in hell he'd admit that.  So he went with his second option: anger. Lifting his chin, he glared down his nose at Carter.

"I was thinking that I was tired of being kept in a cage. I was done with giving some faceless coward the power to keep me cooped up and watched over like a recalcitrant five year old. That I maybe needed to see different walls and different faces after four nonstop days of being hemmed in."

The wounded look flushed across Carter's face again. "Nathan, I'm trying."

He shrugged, spreading his fingers in a helpless gesture and Nathan felt as if he'd kicked a puppy.

Scrubbing his hand over his beard, Nathan sighed and let the anger drain away.

"I know. It would probably help if I didn't  _act_  like a recalcitrant five year old." His lips twitched into a sardonic twist of self-depreciation. "But Fargo keeps hovering around my door. Allison calls and drops by twice as much as she used to. And Jo has taken to casually walking by my office once an hour. Jo doesn't do subtle very well."

"I've tried explaining the concept to her. She prefers the full-frontal assault approach."

Nathan relaxed a little more. Maybe he'd just needed to get the frustration off his chest. He wasn't use to having anyone willing to listen who he was willing to talk to.

"I feel like a hamster in a cage in classroom full of kids with all their noses pressed up against the glass. I just wanted a few, completely uninterrupted minutes to myself."

Carter nodded but his lips firmed into a thin line Nathan braced for the 'necessary sacrifices' speech he'd given so many times, himself.

"All right. You need a little more space. We can do that," Carter's sure, calm response surprised him, and Nathan had to bite down to keep his jaw from falling open.

"We can? How?"

"Well, to start, I didn't actually mention this place to anyone but Andy. So, it's still mostly a secret."

"How did you find out about it?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot reveal my sources."

The smug, smart-ass answer was so normal in the middle of the roller coaster emotions, Nathan couldn't help laughing.

Carter chuckled along with him, then sobered slightly. "How about we make a deal? After I beef up the security around here, anytime you need to make a break for it, you call Andy. He'll pick you up and bring you here and monitor the perimeter. You'll still have one shadow, but it'll at least be a less familiar face and you won't have to worry about the rest of us. I promise to stay away, unless there's an emergency."

"But Andy will keep you informed of my movements?"

"Nathan, I'm trying to keep you safe and keep you happy. Work with me."

Carter held out his hands, palms up, a note of pleading undercutting his request. And he was trying. Had been trying, from the beginning. Simply because he got it. Because he understood Nathan.

Allison and Jo would assume he was doing it to be stubborn and pigheaded. They'd fight him tooth and nail to make him be safe. Fargo, on the other hand, would be so eager to please, he wouldn't even argue if Nathan wanted to walk in front of a sniper.

In that moment, the distraction and attraction turned into something warm and welcoming. Maybe ignoring whatever it was he was feeling wasn't the best option. Maybe he should try indulging it.

"All right, Carter. Fair enough. You have a deal." He held out his hand  and Jack looked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really. I know I've been a pain in the ass. Let me make it up to you. Dinner's on me."

Jack stepped forward, slightly rough hand running against Nathan's palm when he clasped it in a firm handshake.

"Deal."

#

When Nathan had offered dinner, Jack had assumed he'd name some high-end restaurant and Andy would need to scramble to set up security. Instead, Nathan had sent Andy to the store with a grocery list and Jack had settled in to call Allison. 

"Where was he?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Did you forget I hired you?"

"Technically, Eureka Research Initiative hired me. And Nathan is the CEO, so…" She grumbled in his ear and he started talking to fend off her next assault. "Look, I know where he went. I know how to protect him while he's there. We have a deal. He's not going to disappear again, without at least me knowing about it."

She exhaled in his ear, a sound of exasperation he'd quickly learned preceded her lecturing him like he was a kindergartner.

"Look, Jack, I appreciate that you know what you're doing. But this is Nathan. He's used to doing whatever he wants to do."

Jack furrowed his brow and glanced over at the man, humming and smiling to himself while he chopped. Nathan had no qualms about telling it like it was. Everything Jack had read, everything he'd seen, suggested the man followed through when he made a promise. That he was a man of his word. Sometimes the word was intense and arrogant, but he wouldn't have outright lied.

"Allison, you're just going to have to trust me that the situation is dealt with, all right? I'm going to keep him safe. You have  _my_  word." Then, before she could jump into anything else, he added, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack ended the call and set the phone on the table before walking over to inhale the wonderful smell coming out of one of the pots bubbling away on the stove.

"I have no idea what that is, but it smells amazing."

A wooden spoon smacked his knuckles and he dropped the lid.

"It has to simmer, covered. Leave it alone."

"Yes, mom."

"If you're going to be like that, why don't you help by chopping up the peppers?"

So they worked companionably, side by side. The kitchen was big, yet they still managed to brush against each other again and again. Eventually, everything came together in a steaming, aromatic blend that smelled as good as it looked and Jack couldn't wait to dig in.

The dining room was silent, for awhile, as Jack devoured everything.

"I'm glad you like it," Nathan said, sarcasm and pride battling in his tone when Jack reached for seconds.

"This is amazing. When did you learn to cook, between all your degrees and prizes and things?"

"It was more of a self defense kind of thing. Institutions of higher learning are not known for their appetizing cafeteria fare. Once I started, I realized it was relaxing. But it was also a hobby I could do anywhere and there is as much science as art to it. Besides, it had the added benefit of impressing dates. Male or female."

Jack paused in his reach for seconds, gripping the serving spoon tightly. It wasn't that Nathan's bisexuality surprised him. He'd been combing through the man's life for days. Hell, his own attraction would have been easier to ignore if Nathan was completely straight.

It was the tone of voice, the way it dropped down and emphasized the fact that he cooked for dates. It was the knowing, heated and amused look he slid over Jack and the cleaned plate he was getting ready to refill.

Jack swallowed, cleared his throat and started moving again, spooning a smaller portion onto his dish than he'd originally intended. His heart hammered and his body thrummed with the idea that Nathan was using food to seduce him. His brain, however, tried to shut down the perking interest. Nathan was a client. A man in danger. Getting too emotionally involved led to his worst screw-up as a Marshal. Getting too emotionally involved could get Nathan killed.

Unable to think of a single thing to say that wouldn't give away his inner turmoil, Jack nodded and stuffed his face until Nathan commented on the lack of fresh basil. The conversation, back on steady ground, made him relax. They talked about fast food, sustainability and the way priorities changed as one got older, from fast and plentiful to satisfying and fulfilling.

Jack insisted on helping clean up after all the work Nathan had done and they once again worked side by side until the last plate was in the dishwasher and the last pot stored away.

After the heated moments and unspoken tension over dinner, Jack shouldn't have been surprised to turn from the cupboard to find Nathan right there. Inches from his body, mouth twitched up in a familiar smirk. He shouldn't have been, but he was and, in that moment, his body won the fight with his brain.

When Nathan shifted the last step to press their bodies together and settle his hands on Jack's hips, Jack swayed in, meeting him half way.

The kiss was explosive and sweet. The feel of Nathan, warm and strong, the insistent press of mouth and teeth and tongue. It should have felt like a fight for supremacy but it was a meeting and a joining. A seductive dance of give and take that made Jack moan with pleasure and cradle Nathan's face with both hands, diving in for more.

The frustrating irritation of his erection hemmed in by the snug fit of his jeans brought him back to sanity. For an instant, he'd pressed close, felt Nathan's answering hardness against his hip. Imagined stripping them both down, spreading Nathan out and getting to know every inch of skin and muscle and bone. Imagined ignoring the world while they melted into each other.

But the world wouldn't ignore them. Someone out there wanted Nathan dead. Jack was the only thing standing in the way of it. Losing himself meant losing focus. Losing focus could mean losing Nathan, permanently.

He forced his hands away from Nathan and stepped to the side, taking ragged breaths and clenching his fingers into fists to keep them from reaching out.

"Not a good idea," he muttered around the tightness in his throat.

Hot eyes slid over him, looking disbelieving. If he looked anything like Nathan did in that moment, Jack could understand the doubt. His dark hair was mussed, his mouth kiss swollen, his clothes a sexily rumpled invitation to strip them off and finish what they started.

"Felt pretty good to me," Nathan drawled, raising one eyebrow in a silent dare.

Jack wanted to take him up on that dare, but he couldn't. It was dangerous for both of them.

"I don't get involved with clients."

He was still slightly out of breath, but he managed to make it sound firm and non-negotiable.

At least, he thought so. Nathan however, just smiled and stepped closer, forcing him to take an embarrassingly quick step back. He couldn't stay there, not with Nathan looking like an invitation throw caution to the wind.

"I'm going to do a perimeter check." The words ran together in a rush and he turned on his heel, walking out with purpose. That's what he told himself, anyway. He knew, the truth, though. He was running away.

By the time he got back inside, his body was under control, but not very happy with his brain. The lights were off throughout the house, except for a faint glow coming from under the door of Nathan's study.

For a second, he hesitated, considered knocking. But what could he say? He couldn't apologize because he wasn't really sorry. Well, parts of him were. He couldn't make a joke of it, because, whatever had been going on, it hadn't been light and he didn't want to dismiss it.

As much as he wanted to pick up where they'd left off, it was the last thing they should do.

So he kept walking, dragged himself to his room and dropped into bed, hoping in the morning they could pretend the night never happened.

#

Nathan sat in his office at ERI and gave a last minute once over to the modified schedule and budget he'd finally managed to finish.

Amazing how much sexual frustration and hurt pride could fuel focus and determination. After the fiasco with Carter in the kitchen, he hadn't wanted to see the man's face. Certainly didn't want to hear any kind of  _it's not you, it's me_ excuses out of him. So he'd locked himself in his den and got to work.

Carter had, of course, been excruciatingly polite and incredibly awkward over breakfast. Nathan had done his best to ignore him, keeping his eyes and his focus on work. Arrogant and conceited he may be, but he wasn't a complete stranger to rejection. He could handle it like an adult. It would just be a hell of a lot easier if Carter stopped trying to act like everything was ok.

"Sir," Fargo interrupted his thoughts. "You have a two o'clock meeting with Senator Faraday at  _Milano's Cafe_."

"Yes, I know."

He dreaded it and not just because Faraday was dumb as a stump yet insisted on pretending he understood a single word that came out of Nathan's mouth.

The awkward, stilted conversation and expansive silences during the car ride in with Carter had been uncomfortable enough. He wasn't looking forward to enduring it again.

"Better let Carter know."

"Uh, actually sir, Carter is doing… something with Jo. He arranged for his associate, Andy, to accompany you. He's waiting outside."

"All right." Nathan's whole body went loose and Fargo's eyebrows rose at his uncharacteristic display of relief. "Let him know I'll be right out."

Once alone, Nathan pulled his resolve back around him, refusing to give in to any of the conflicting things twisting his stomach in knots. Relief of not having to deal with Carter pretending not to be uncomfortable. Regret that he had leapt without thinking and gotten burned. Hurt that the one person in a long time he'd felt connected with didn't reciprocate…

He pushed it all aside, sent Allison the updated data, gathered his things and went out to meet his escort.

Andy was built the way one would expect a bodyguard to be built. All broad shoulders and perfectly proportioned muscles. But the wide, ever-present grin and over-eager puppy attitude always made Nathan think the man had missed his calling as a kindergarten teacher.

"Sir! Henry's waiting with the car downstairs, if you're ready."

Nathan bit back the retort he wanted to make. He was wearing his coat, carrying his briefcase, how much more ready could he possibly be?

But his frustration was with the man's boss, and despite what Allison insisted, he did have some restraint on his sarcasm.

Instead, he forced his cheeks to stretch in a false smile. "Lead the way."

As soon as he settled into the seat, Nathan pulled out his tablet and began going over the figures he'd keep quoting at the Senator until Faraday's eyes glazed over and he agreed to everything Nathan wanted.

The impact came out of nowhere. Something slammed into the driver's side of the car and stopped the vehicle in its tracks. The seatbelt dug into Nathan's body when he jerked back and forth. When he looked up, deflated airbags surrounded Henry and a trickle of blood ran down his nose.

"Henry, you okay?"

"Fine. The airbags did what they're supposed to do. How are you two?"

Nathan waved off the question and tried to look out the window, but another airbag blocked his view. "What happened?"

"Some jackass ran a stop sign. My door is jammed and I can't get out."

"I'll check things out. Stay in the car." Andy unhooked his seatbelt, double checked his holster and got out. His face had flattened into a no-nonsense, take no prisoners expression Nathan had never seen on him before. Any sense of overgrown puppy was gone.

Nathan retrieved his tablet and undid his seatbelt. Obviously, they were going to need another car. He was considering whether to call and inform the Senator of the delay or just cancel the meeting when someone shouted just outside  his door. The brief sound cut off with a thud.

"Henry, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I can't see anything." Henry twisted, undoing his own belt.

The door next to Nathan jerked open and the sudden blast of sunlight blinded him. Before he could blink the glare away, he heard a whoosh of air and pinch of something sharp bit into his shoulder.

"What the—"

Warmth spread from his shoulder, slipping through his blood and drawing a veil of darkness over his thoughts. His head drooped and he lost the fight to keep his heavy eyelids open.

"Well, Dr. Stark. We meet again."

Nathan wanted to tell him his opening line was so clichéd, even Bond villains didn't use it anymore. But his tongue was thick and sluggish in his mouth and his brain was clicking off before he identified the familiar-sounding voice.

#

In his years of doing private security, Jack had never worked for a person or company that had their own firearms range on the premises. After the third time he'd snapped at Jo over something innocuous she'd grabbed him by the shirt and told him the next time he did it, he'd be swallowing his teeth.

Then she'd dragged him down to the range, handed him an experimental weapon she assured him was completely safe and stepped off to the side. She hadn't asked any questions, hadn't offered any advice. Just kept offering him ammo until he'd burned out the coils of regret, frustration and longing that had been choking him since he'd stepped away from Nathan the night before.

When he finally finished, she took the futuristic looking mass of wire and chrome from him and handed it back to the scientist who'd hovered uncertainly by the door the entire time. Jack gave him a thumbs up and a grin and the guy brightened up, grinning back before leaving with the prototype.

"Nathan has that affect on people," Jo said, and his attention snapped back to her immediately.

"What?" Had he done something to give himself away?

"I gotta imagine living 24/7 with all that smug cockiness has to be grating."

Jack opened his mouth to defend Nathan and realized that would open up a whole new can of worms.

Thankfully, his cell phone chirped and gave him an excuse to turn his head before his expression gave away everything he was trying not to feel.

"Hey, Sarah, what's up?"

He listened to her all the way up to Jo's office and sprawled in his usual spot on the couch. Disappointed, he let his head drop back and stared up at the ceiling after he ended the call.

"No luck?" Jo asked.

"Sarah and the team have done background, financial and alibi checks on everyone who we documented as having a grudge against Nathan. Nothing popped. We've done initial background checks on everyone still working for the company, and Sarah's starting back on more in depth research, but…"

"If it were someone inside the ERI, there probably would have been an attack here." Jo said. "He'd be easier to get to."

"Yeah. And this place is huge. It's easy to hide in plain sight."

"It has to be someone who knows the test schedule, though, or, at least, has access to someone who does. I mean, who would have looked for him in a field in the middle of nowhere? Let alone been prepared to sabotage a drone that wasn't supposed to be there except for a last minute change?"

"And the only people who have access to the testing plans, besides Nathan, are you, Henry, Fargo and Allison." Jack sighed and let his head thump against the back of the couch.

"Fargo?" Jo raised an eyebrow hopefully.

"Fargo only has his own self-interest at heart. Without Nathan, he'd have to get a job where no one would put up with him."

"Point. So now what?"

"Now, we go back to the beginning. Look for new suspects. Take a harder look at the old ones. Try to find anyone here who might be a friend, or a friend of  a friend of someone on our list. Someone who has a way to find out when Nathan leaves and where he's going."

It itched, that Nathan was out there right now, without him. Jack knew Andy was as good at the job as he was. Probably better, since he was younger and had less wear and tear to deal with. But it should be Jack. He had experience, knowledge, instincts Andy didn't have.

He couldn't stop thinking about Nathan. Worrying about him. Which was exactly why he was better off with Andy. Jack's judgment was clouded. It would make him careless and ineffective in the field.

His phone chirped, once again rescuing him, this time from the downward spiral of his own thoughts.

"Henry what's up—"

"Jack, they got Nathan. Someone crashed into our car, knocked Andy out and took Nathan."

Jack went cold while he listened to Henry's panicked voice.

"Is there any sign, any clue of where they took him?"

"No. I'm sorry. The accident trapped me in the car. By the time I got out, there was no sign of them. There's no one around, no witnesses, no traffic cameras. The car he rammed us with is still here but—"

"Chances are it's stolen or untraceable. How's Andy?"

"He's coming around. What do you want me to do?"

"Stay put. I'm calling the cops in, now. But I'm sending a team out first. Stay calm, Henry. We're going to get him back."

He hung up the phone and held up a hand to forestall Jo's hundred questions and called Sarah, filling them both in at the same time. He wanted to run to the spot where Nathan was last seen. Wanted to fight and claw his way to the man. But that wouldn't help. He needed to focus. To send the people qualified to study the scene out to it and coordinate the search until they had something solid.

Once they had a lead, though, whoever had Nathan better find a hole and bury himself deep because Jack was coming for blood.

"This wasn't an experiment," Jack said after he got off the phone. "This was a meeting. It wouldn't have been on his test schedule, just his private one. Who has access to that?"

"The same. Nathan, Fargo, Allison, you. Me."

Something Jo had said on the first day clicked into place.

"Whoever did this, they didn't just need to know Nathan's schedule. They needed to know how to sabotage the experiments."

"Well, yes, but they could have hired someone…"

"Maybe, but there was less than twelve hours between Patri sending the memo that they were taking the drone to the farm early and the attack on Nathan. Whoever did it had to have read the memo Nathan never got and reacted almost instantly."

"So, what? You think someone hacked into our computers? Then tampered with the MAD?"

"Someone with PhDs in computing and engineering?"

Jo blinked at him, putting together the same pieces he was trying to make fit.

"Victor Arlan? We removed his access to everything when he was fired."

"You removed his official access. Is it possible he left some kind of back door? Some way to get into Nathan's files?"

"We focused on all the security systems. Scrubbed him out of anything classified or proprietary. Blocked him from getting access to ERI physically."

"But something as innocuous as Nathan's calendar?"

Jo's faced pinched into a pissed off frown and she punched at the phone on her desk.

"Fargo, get your ass in here, now. I need you to hack something."

#

Consciousness swam slowly through Nathan's brain. His eyes felt gritty and his lids refused to open more than slits, his head throbbed his body ached and his tongue tasted like sand. His mind was so sluggish, it took him several minutes to realize part of the reason he couldn't move was because someone had tied him to a chair.

Slowly, he managed to force his eyes open, but the images swam and blurred so much, it was hard to get more than impressions. A dark, mostly empty room, with only one window. Well, he assumed the square, light-filled shape off to his right was a window, anyway. The opposite wall was filled with monitors. Some kind of security surveillance, no doubt, but he couldn't make anything more than black and gray shapes. Someone sat directly across from him on something higher than the chair he was in. A work table or a counter, maybe.

"Ah, Nathan. Glad you're awake."

A man's voice, but the buzzing in Nathan's ears made it difficult to recognize.  He squinted, trying to get a better look, but everything remained just out of focus and faintly doubled.

The man held up something small and clear between his thumb and forefinger.

"When I left ERI, these babies were still in the testing phase. Happy to see the side-effects didn't include death."

From the shape-impression and the way he felt, Nathan guessed it was a tranquilizer bullet prototype they'd been designing for non-lethal crowd control.

"The Morpheus project," he slurred his voice more than necessary, hoping to seem like less of threat. Not that he could do much more than fall off his seat. But his mind was already starting to clear and the double images he'd been seeing when he first opened his eyes started to meld into a single clearer image with a fuzzy aura.

"Yup. Straight out of your lab. I smuggled a lot of prototypes out, right under your nose. Mostly for my own collection. Who knew this would come in handy?"

Nathan squinted and his sight sharpened enough for him to identify his captor.

"Victor Arlan."

"Oh, so you do remember me. Great, it would have been embarrassing for both of us if I had to explain who I was before killing you."

He patted something on the surface next to him and Nathan strained to focus until he realized it was a gun. His chest tightened, cutting into his air and he forced himself to breathe normally. He had to stay calm and keep Arlan talking.

When he'd snuck out of ERI on his own, Jack had tracked him down in no time. He just had to hang on and stay alive. There was no doubt in his mind that Jack would come for him.

So he took a steadying breath, leaned back and sneered. "Just because I fired you, Victor? Seems a little extreme. After all, it's not like I didn't have a good reason."

"You humiliated me," he shouted, jumping down from the counter to pace, body vibrating and hands gesturing with frustration. At least he'd left the gun where it was, for now.

"You called me a weak-willed idiot who couldn't keep my pants on. In front of half the company. You said I couldn't protect a sack of potatoes from a carnivore."

Nathan vaguely remembered the insult-filled tirade he'd unleashed on Victor in the middle of the ERI's cafeteria. He was mildly surprised he hadn't said much, much worse, considering how angry he'd been when he found out Warren King had filed a patent on one of his pet projects. That Victor had slept with Beverly Barlowe and been dumb enough to let her get access to everything on the project. Pointing that out, now, though, wouldn't help the situation, so Nathan bit his lip and let Victor rave.

"You told everyone you fired me. Everyone. The only job I could get was as a night watchman for a Podunk tech firm going downhill fast." 

He stopped pacing right in front of Nathan and pressed his hands to his hips.

"You thought you stripped me out of your system. Locked me out of security and project files and anything encrypted. But you didn't even notice the secondary access I left in your personal computer. Your calendar, your unencrypted emails. You'd be surprised how much I learned from that little bit of information."

Nathan bit the inside of his lip and just stared at Victor, who resumed his pacing. When he got out of this, he and Jo and Fargo were going to have a _long_ talk about computer security protocols.

"I knew your schedule like the back of my hand. It was so easy to get access to the testing sights. Nobody notices one more guy in a security uniform, most of the on-sight guards were contracted and never worked with me at ERI. It didn't take much to make it look like an experiment gone wrong. But your damn luck. You escaped every single accident I arranged."

"Why not just shoot me?"

He made sure to slur the words again, but the effects of the Morpheus bullet were wearing off quickly. His mind raced, the buzzing in his ears had receded and everything was coming back into sharp focus.

"That was too good for you. You humiliated me. I wanted to return the favor. Nathan Stark, killed by one of his own failed experiments. Not smart enough to see it coming. It would have tarnished your name forever. ERI would have gone down in flames without you."

Nathan tensed when Victor's steps brought him back toward the counter, and the gun, but the man kept on moving and Nathan forced himself to relax.

"I almost had you with the MAD. That one just fell into my lap. The morons broke protocol and sent you an unencrypted email with the prototype's location. And on my night off, too. I thought it was a sign that I was finally going to succeed. I deleted the email before anyone else saw it and spent all night in that barn, hijacking control of its navigation system."

"I was so close. But you brought Jo. You never brought her before. Hell, unless it was a government classified project, you never brought me." He moved forward and slammed his hands down on Nathan's arms, spittle flying when he snarled. "She ruined everything. I had you. You were done and she came out of nowhere. I still can't believe you replaced me with G.I. Jane."

He pushed off in a huff and Nathan couldn't resist a little jibe. "Well, obviously, I made a good choice since I'm still alive, despite your best efforts."

"It was luck. Even you must have thought so, since you brought in Carter, damn you. I knew my time was running out. He had his men everywhere. ERI, your house, he even had them re-conning testing sites that weren't on the books for months. I knew your meeting today was my last chance. Especially, when I saw you leaving with an underling rather than Carter himself.

Nathan was about to make another sarcastic comment when movement outside the window caught his attention. He turned to look at the wall of monitors and saw several black clad figures moving stealthily around the building's perimeter.

He turned back to Victor, intent on keeping his attention, but it was too late. The man had seen his interest in the monitors, saw the movement.

"Goddamn it!"

Victor turned, grabbed the gun and lunged cross the room to press the weapon against Nathan's neck.

"I know you're here, Carter," Victor shouted. "Show yourself."

For a second, the silence was profound and despite a strong self-preservation instinct to be rescued, Nathan hoped Victor was wrong. Because he didn't want Jack hurt, not even to save him.

Then slow, deliberate footsteps echoed in the building and Jack walked through the door with hands in the air.

#

"I know you're here, Carter," Victor shouted. "Show yourself."

Jack took a deep breath and pressed his back tighter against the wall. Showing himself would mean giving away a tactical advantage. But staying hidden meant risking Nathan's life.

Emotionally compromised or not, there really was no choice. He had a fully trained team outside. And Jo, who was an army unto herself. He'd just have to trust them to get the job done.

Straightening away from the wall, he tucked his gun in its holster, rolled his shoulder, cracked his neck from side to side, raised his hands overhead and took the first, fateful step through the door.

His eyes darted around the room, taking in the physical reality of the blueprints he'd already memorized. Nothing too altered. Still a single window to his left, single door behind him. The high work counter in the middle of the floor hadn't been on the plans, but it ended slightly to the right of center and didn't impede his view of, or his path to, Arlan or Nathan.

Jack gave himself a second to do a visual check of the hostage. He couldn't think of him as Nathan. Not right now. Jack needed as much detachment as he could manage in order to get them both out of this alive.

The  _hostage_  was alert, secured to a chair, and looked relatively unhurt. A bruise bloomed under the muzzle of the gun pressed against his throat. Anger and fear battled in his eyes, but relief eased in as well, when he held Jack's gaze. Jack couldn't afford to deal with all the emotions seeing Nathan alive but in danger unleashed in him, so he focused on Victor.

Who hid behind the chair like the coward he was. Name calling wouldn't help in this situation though, so Jack dredged up all the friendly, aw-shucks charm he could muster.

"I don't suppose you'd consider trading the hostage for me would you?"

Arlan actually gawked at him for a second, but didn't bother to answer the inane question.

"Lose the gun, Carter. Slowly."

Yeah, he knew that was coming, but he still felt naked when he set his weapon on the ground and kicked it a few feet away.

"Arlan, you have to know I didn't come alone. The building is surrounded by men."

"If they make a move in here, I'll kill him before they get to me."

"If both of you die, he's a martyr and you're just the crazy guy who killed him. That's not the legacy you want, is it Victor?" He shuffled forward slightly while he talked, keeping his eyes locked with the madman. "You want everyone to know you're the genius and he's the fool, right?"

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that line of bullshit?"

Jack shrugged, using the movement to disguise another inch toward his weapon. But Arlan wasn't fooled this time.

"Stop it. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. Kick the gun over to me. Now."

Jack held his breath. This was a calculated risk. Giving up his gun left him defenseless. Unable to protect Nathan. If he didn't, though, he might not get any chance at Victor at all.

He kicked the gun and it skittered across the floor, slowing to a stop about two feet from Nathan's chair.

"You did that on purpose," Arlan screamed, but at least the gun moved away from Nathan and was now trained squarely on Jack's heart.

"Actually, this is the leg I got shot in. Never quite recovered all its strength. Still haven't quite gotten used to it." He shrugged helplessly.

Arlan glared at him but everyone in the room could feel the time ticking down.

"I'm going to get out of here because you're going to tell your men to stand down. NOW. Or Nathan dies here. If you let me take him, you'll have another shot at rescuing him later." He nodded toward the monitors, gun never wavering.

Jack slowly pressed his wrist against his lips. "Pull back. I repeat, I want every single one of my people to pull back, right now."

They watched in silence as the monitor showed Jack's team moving away from the abandoned building where Arlan had set up as his lair.

"How do I know that's all of them?"

"Because my team obeys orders."

Arlan scowled, raised the gun a little higher, keeping it trained on Jack and stepped around the chair to get the second weapon.

He took the two steps and the sound of shattering glass rang out almost simultaneously with the sound of a bullet impacting Arlan's shoulder. He screamed, his gun falling from his suddenly limp fingers and other hand coming up to press against the wound. 

Jack didn't hesitate, he rushed forward, shoulder lowered, and plowed into Arlan, taking him to the ground in a hard tackle. Seconds later, he had the man's wrist and ankles secured in zip ties, his own weapon in hand and Arlan's kicked to the other side of the room. 

"My people obey," Jack repeated, with a vicious grin. "Jo, on the other hand, has a mind of her own. She doesn't take orders from anyone and she's a hell of a sniper."

He turned, then, to Nathan, cutting away at the restraints, resisting the urge to run his hands over every single inch of him to make sure he was whole and unharmed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you." Nathan smiled, that same real, open smile he'd shared over dinner, and Jack wanted to melt into it all over again.

Then Nathan tried to stand up and nearly fell over. Jack steadied him with an arm around his waist.

"Nathan?"

"Sorry. The dart packed a hell of a punch. Now that the adrenaline's gone, I'm feeling the effects again."

Right, Nathan had been drugged, kidnapped and nearly killed. Maybe the smile wasn't so much meant for Jack as it was a side-effect. Besides, Nathan's cold shoulder after dinner had made it clear Jack already burned that bridge.

"Let's get you to the hospital and make sure every thing's okay."

By the time Jack had Nathan halfway to the door, the building was flooded with his team, police and paramedics. Jack reluctantly handed Nathan over to an EMT while he gave his report to the cop in charge.

#

Jack was packing his stuff the next morning when Nathan finally dragged his sore, exhausted body out of bed. He was glad they'd discontinued the Morpheus project a year ago. Nobody deserved to feel like this for two days straight.

Except maybe Arlan. Nathan wished he'd thought to shoot the son-of-a-bitch with his own dart gun when he'd had the chance. He'd been too busy leaning on Jack at the time, though, to think about anything except how good the man's arm felt around his waist. How nice it was to have someone to lean on, for once, instead of being the one holding everyone else up.

Jack had stayed by his side the entire time. He'd been no more than five feet away, giving his statement to the cop while Nathan got a once over from the paramedics. He'd been at Nathan's shoulder while he'd recited his own version of what happened. Then he'd taken Nathan to the hospital for a more thorough exam, practically holding his hand the entire time. He'd made soup for dinner and even tucked Nathan into bed, staying with him until he'd fallen asleep.

Now, Jack was packing while he thought Nathan was still passed out in bed.

Leaning against the door jamb, Nathan carefully controlled his expression, unwilling to give anything away until he had a few answers.

"I have a question."

It was gratifying to see Jack jump when he spoke. Apparently he'd been so caught up in his own head, he hadn't heard Nathan coming. Nathan chose to take that as a positive sign.

"When you rejected me the other night, that was about me being a client, right?"

Jack's wide eyes darted around the room and he licked his lips. "I didn't reject you, exactly, I was—"

"Answer the question, Jack. Was it because I was a client or because you weren't interested in me?"

"Fuck, Nathan."

His eyes got even bigger if possible and he took a step forward then stopped, running a hand through his hair.

"There was this girl. When I was a Marshal."

Nathan stiffened, almost sure he didn't want to hear this. But this was Jack's way of answering his question, so he'd listen.

"She was only a few years older than Zoe. Came from a broken home, started out just rebelling against her parents. She could have been Zoe, you know? Then she fell in with this guy. Thought it was true love. Except, he was a meth dealer and she watched him kill two people she considered friends because he accused them of skimming."

"She wanted out of the life so she agreed to testify. My job was to keep her hidden and keep her safe. She wanted to go home, wanted to start over. All I could think was, if it was Zoe, I'd want that second chance. So I let her call home. Unfortunately, the boyfriend had some dirty cops on his payroll. They'd tapped her mother's phone and traced her to the safe house."

He rubbed at his thigh, absently.

"My partner and I managed to take out most of them, but my partner went down from a baseball bat to the head. I lost my gun in the fight with the boyfriend. The poor girl picked it up but she'd never even held a gun in her life. She managed to shoot me in the leg before she shot him in the chest."

"Jack," Nathan murmured stepping forward to offer comfort, but Jack held up his hand and moved away.

"Don't. It messed her up pretty good, for awhile. She's doing better now, in college, at home with her parents. But I nearly got her, me and my partner killed because I couldn't separate my feelings for Zoe, my feelings for Alana, from my job." He took a deep breath, puffed out his cheeks and exhaled slowly before forcing his eyes up to meet Nathans. "I almost got you killed, because I started letting my feelings cloud my judgment then I tried too hard to distance myself. I sent you off with Andy when it should have been me."

"Honestly, I'm glad it wasn't you." Nathan took another step forward and this time Jack had nowhere to go with the bed right behind him. Nathan put his hands on Jack's shoulders and let his thumbs gently glide over the soft cotton t-shirt.

"What?" Jack looked bewildered, but he relaxed into Nathan's touch.

"If you'd been in the car with me, it would have been you unconscious in the street. Would Andy have found me as quickly as you did?"

"I—" Jack opened his mouth, then snapped it shut, looking thoughtful and confused.

"So, back to the original question. Was the rejection about me being a client or did I just not read the signals right?" Nathan leaned in as he asked, fairly confident, now, that he knew the answer. And that he was going to get what he wanted, after all.

"Client," Jack murmured closing the last few centimeters to brush his mouth against Nathan's.

Nathan smiled at the feather light touch, but pulled back slightly, grinning wider at the faint sound of protest Jack made. 

"Well, then, since Arlan's in jail and I don't need security anymore, you're fired."

Jack laughed and settled his hands snug on Nathan's hips. "You can't fire me."

"Why not?"

"Because I quit."

Then he surprised Nathan by using his hold to jerk them both off balance, twisting so they landed on the bed with Jack sprawled over the top of him.

 

 

 


End file.
